Walk This Way
"Walk This Way" by Run DMC and Aerosmith is featured on Just Dance 2015 ''and ''The Smurfs Dance Party ''(under a different name). Appearance of the Dancers 'Classic' There are four men in this dance crew. *P1 has black hair in a flat top style, a shiny yellow track suit with grey and black shoulders, and white and black striped shoes. *P2 has black hair under a dark green fedora, thick black glasses, a yellow shiny track suit with grey sleeves, and white and black shoes. *P3 has short black hair under a red beanie, a grey shirt, a black leather vest, red skinny jeans with a black bandana hanging out of the left pocket, some red tattoos on his arms, and black shoes. *P4 has black fluffy hair with a red bandana around it, sunglasses, a red wife beater, a black leather vest, black skinny jeans, a red plaid jacket tied around his hips, and black ankle boots. **At a few points the dancers turn black with some blue highlights and outlines. Walkthisway coach 1.png|P1 Walkthisway coach 2.png|P2 Walkthisway coach 3.png|P3 Walkthisway coach 4.png|P4 'Old School' The Old School dancer is a girl. She wears a red bill cap, a pair of black sunglasses, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a pair of red sneakers. She also wears a golden necklace with the peace sign, a shirt with messy stripes and also two bangles on her left arm. She has frizzy hair which is tied back. Background Classic The black background has green diamonds and red triangles with some crazy patterns. Those shapes then become part of outlined boomboxes. Old School It uses the extreme background from the previous game. It shines mostly red. Mashup ''Walk This Way has a Mashup with the theme "Ladies Only" 'that can be purchased with 20 Mojo coins. It only features female coaches. Dancers ''(No repeats) * '''Walk This Way (Old School) (JD2015) * Lollipop (JD3) * Problem (JD2015) * Oh No! (JD4) * American Girl (JD2014 DLC) * Diggin' in the Dirt (JD4 PAL) GM * Love You Like A Love Song (JD4) * Call Me Maybe (JD4) Gold Moves There are three gold moves in the classic routine and five in the alternate. Classic *Gold Move 1 & 3: **P4: Squat down and throw your right arms down. **P3: Put both of your arms up. **P2: Grab your left leg and put your right hand on your head. **P1: Get down on on your right knee and cross your arms. ***This is done one at a time in a circle. *Gold Move 2: **P4: Put your right arm around your ribs and your left hand on your face while standing on one leg. **P3: Throw your arms down. **P2 & P1: Cross your arms. Walk This Way - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P1).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P4) Walk This Way - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P2).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P3) Walk This Way - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P3).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P2) Walk This Way - Gold Move 1 & 3 (P4).png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (P1) Walk This Way - Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 2 Old School *1 and 3: Put your hands up then cross them. *2 and 4: Put your right hand near your head then show your muscles tilted. * 5: When your on your knees jump up and point to the screen. Walk This Way (Old School) - Gold Move 1 & 3.png|Gold Move 1 & 3 (Old School) Walk This Way (Old School) - Gold Move 2 & 4.png|Gold Move 2 & 4 (Old School) Capture.PNG|Gold Move 5 (Old School) Trivia *Whenever the first and third gold moves occur, each dancer pushes the other out of the way. *Each dancer has their own solo part of the routine, and two pairs of the four dancers (P1 with P2 and P3 with P4) have their own duet parts. *The first two dancers are supposed to resemble Run DMC, while the other two represent Aerosmith. *The dance looks like a Dance Crew battle mode would be, with two dancers in each camp. *The dance crew does complicated moves at some points, such as when the yellow dancers are holding the red dancers' legs while they stand on their heads, and when the red dancers hold the yellow dancers' legs while they lay to the side. The moves where the holders swing their right arms around are counted for. *The original has a time of 5:10, but the game uses the version that lasts for 3:38. *"Muffin" is censored, because it is slang for female genitals **However, "Backseat lover" isn't censored, even though "backseat" was removed in Bang Bang. *When "That's a real big pleaser" comes up in the lyrics what's really being said is actually "That's a real big bleeder". **This is due to it being a reference to menstruation (periods); however it can still be heard. *In Smurfs Dance Party, the song is called "Smurf This Way" *The original song is by Aerosmith themselves; the game uses the Run DMC version. * P4 is the sweat dancer from Troublemaker. P3 has some similarities to ''Till I Find You''. P1 appears to be the same dancer from Sexy And I Know It. P2 also looks similar to that of the male dancer from Ain't No Mountain High Enough. * The fourth player is Mehdi Kerkouche, who created also many other choreos in the game series, such as Troublemaker (the sweat version), Can't Hold Us, Don't You Worry Child, You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), P1 from Kiss You, P1 from The Way, I Don't Feel Like Dancin' and Pump It. *P3 is the only dancer similar to Till I Find You that doesn't wear long-sleeved clothes. **This is probably to hide the red tattoos on his arms in those songs, provided they are real. *The extreme dancer is almost similar to Blurred Lines (the extreme version), American Girl, and Feel So Right. *The dancers resemble the Backstreet Boys. * Excluding the World Dance Floor VIPs, the VIP for this song is the second Just Dance VIP to not have Video Killed the Radio Star as an avatar; instead, Santa Claus uses P2 from XMas Tree's avatar (which resembles Santa Claus). According to the flag, this version of Santa Claus is Finnish, although the Santa Claus in folklore resides in the North Pole. * This is the first VIP routine in which the VIP does not perform the Classic routine, but instead performs an alternate routine. * This is also the first VIP to not consist of a celebrity or someone working with Ubisoft, but rather, a mythical character. * Sometimes while playing the Just Dance VIP mode, an odd glitch occurs. The score bar doesn't count any points and you never receive any stars. Gallery Walk This Walk.jpg|Walk This Way Walk This Walk Old.jpg|Walk This Way (Old School Dance) WalkThisWayBG.jpg|Video thumbnail JD2015 art COACH WALK THIS WAY2 black e3 140609 4pm 1402149603.jpg|Promotional group picture of the crew JD2015 art COACH WALK THIS WAY black e3 140609 4pm 1402149601.jpg|One of the complex moves Walkthiswaybg.jpg|Background walk-this-way.jpg 30-Walk This Way.png|P2's Avatar 219.png|Avatar of The Extreme Version Comp 1 (0;02;55;09).jpg|The Alternate Extraction Santa vip.jpg download (31).jpg|Gameplay walk_this_way_png___just_dance_2015_by_flaviventurini-d88jz72.png|Coach's extarction Videos File:RUN-DMC - Walk This Way File:Aerosmith - Walk This Way File:Just Dance 2015 - Walk This Way - 5* Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1414737804 File:Just Dance 2015 - Walk This Way MASH - UP Ladies Only - 5 Stars File:Just_Dance_2015_-_Walk_This_Way_(Santa_Claus)_-_5*_Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Rock Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:80's Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs in The Smurfs Dance Party Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Solo Females Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Deceased Artists Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs With Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with glitches